My Favorite Lucy Ships
by stingxlucy1322
Summary: So this is just going to be a bunch of Lucy X Someone one-shots. As the title says, it will be all of my favorite Lucy pairings. If you want to know what pairings will be in this, check out my bio! THERE WILL BE NO NALU. I don't like them as a couple. Enjoy! Warning; Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Since it is Valentine's Day and I am** ** _again_** **single for it, I decided to make a special story full of one-shots around my favorite Lucy ships (As the titles says). Of course, the first chapter will be my absolute favorite ship, Stinglu. I fucking love them together. Each chapter will be filled with lemony goodness. If you want to know what couples will be in the story, check out by bio, it has all the ships I either like or love. Also, NALU WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY. Is it just me that doesn't like them together? Like, I can only see them as friends that that's it. But anyways, since it is Valentine's Day, it will be a Valentine's Day themed chapter.**

 **Now, on to my OTP!**

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she made her way to Sabertooth, a blue gift bag in hand. She was excited because tomorrow would be her first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. And that lovely man happened to be Sting Eucliffe. They had started dating eight months ago, after Fairy Tail had disbanded. After Makarov announced Fairy Tail's disbandment, she decided to move to Crocus to work for Jason. When Jason agreed to make her an editor-in-training for Sorcerer's Weekly, one of their first jobs was to interview Sabertooth. She had talked to Yukino first, and Sting last. Though, it was more of him flirting with her than her interviewing him. He had asked her on a date and she had agreed. Then they went on from there.

She joined Sabertooth not long after but still occasionally still worked for Jason as a model. After Sting and Lucy started dating, they were named the hottest mage couple in Fiore, to which Sting had laughed his ass off over for some reason. Sometimes Sting would piss her off or even be super childish, but she still loved him. He didn't know that though. She was planning to tell him tomorrow after giving him his Valentine's present. She just hoped he said it back, but she would be okay if he didn't. He'd get there eventually.

She smiles when she hears the noise from her guild, it wasn't as loud as Fair Tail but it was still crazy. She opens the guild doors and scans the room for her boyfriend, but after not seeing the familiar blonde head, she heads over to the bar to greet Rogue and Yukino. Along with Lector and Frosch of course. "Hey guys!"

Rogue turns to her and gives her a small smile. "Hello Lucy, I trust your last job went well."

"Yup! I was able to get Sting a present while I was away. By the way, where is he? I haven't seen him in a few days so I miss him." She pouts.

"He's in his office." Lector chimes. "The whole time you were gone he wouldn't stop complaining and saying how much he missed you. He's hopeless without you." The little cat shrugs.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Yukino giggles when Lucy starts stammering. "What did you get him if you don't mind me asking?"

Lucy smirks and leans forward to whisper in Yukino's ear. She leans back and the two girls start giggling. Lucy turns her head when she hears Rogue choke and sees him with a blush staining his cheeks. "Crap, I forgot how good your hearing is."

"Th-That is.. um.. I'll be right back." Rogue stutters before standing up and quickly making his way to the bathroom.

"What's up with him? It's not that bad is it?" Lucy tilts her head.

"Well no, but you know how Rogue is all gentleman. Stuff like that doesn't cross his mind." Yukino sighs. "Did you know he's never had a girlfriend before?"

"Seriously? No way!" Lucy looks back at Yukino in shock. "I thought him and Minerva used to be a thing?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. They're just close friends, that's all. Rogue just isn't interested in dating I guess."

"You're probably right. Anyways, I'm gonna go talk to Sting. Bye Yukino!" Lucy waves with a smile before making her way to Sting's office. She knocks on the door, excitement and nervousness coursing through her. When she heard a muffled 'Come in', she opened the door and saw Sting glaring down at the pile of paper he was working on. She couldn't help but take in his appearance while she leaned against the door frame. His hair was messy -more than usual-, his thin brows were furrowed in frustration, deep blue eyes, his nose slightly scrunched up, his lips pursed a little, a white jacket with fur lining the top that was open to show off the tight black shirt he wore, his usual gloves that rose to his biceps were on, and finally his black and white baggy pants he wore all the time with black boots.

She waited for him to look up at her, and when he didn't, she closed the door a little forcefully behind her to get his attention. She giggled when he jumped and glared up at her, only for it to melt into excitement when he was who it was. "Blondie! You're back!" She rolled her eyes when he shouted that and ran over to her to tackle her in a hug.

"Bee, you're crushing me." She groaned into his chest. She let out a breath when he released her from his bone crushing hug. "I missed you too." She giggles and places the bag down before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. She smiled into the kiss when he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought his free hand up to cup her cheek. She loved the way he held her while they kissed, especially the soft sweet ones like this. She pulled away and giggled again when he brushed his nose against hers. "I was only gone three days."

"Yeah, but those were the longest three days of my life!" He pouts and grabs her hand to pull her to his desk. He raises an eyebrow when she grabs the blue bag she set down before taking a seat in his chair. He smiled when she moved some of the papers out of the way and took a seat on his desk in front of him. He placed his hands on her bare thighs and starts to smooth his hands up and down them. "How did it go?"

She shivered slightly and placed the bag on the desk beside her. "It went well. Only a few guys flirted with me this time." She winks.

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her knees, spreading them and bringing his chair forward so his torso was between them. "As long as they didn't touch you then I guess I won't have to kill anyone."

She bit her lip and placed her hands on his shoulders as his hands rested on her hips. "The only person I let touch me is you, Bee. Well, in certain ways I suppose since I hug people in the guild." She reaches beside her and grabs the bag. "I got you a little something while I was gone." She blushes and places the bag in her lap. "It's for tomorrow since it's Valentine's Day but I want you to open it now. Just to tease you a little I suppose."

Sting raises an eyebrow and grabs the bag from her lap. "Tease me huh? Well, you have always been a huge tease." He leans back in his chair and peeks inside of the bag. He pulls out a box that was inside and opens it. His eyes widen when he sees what is inside. "Holy fuck," He breaths and shoves the box back into the bag. He places it on the ground and stands up, leaning forward and crashing his lips against hers. When she gasped, he plunged his tongue into her mouth with a groan. He loved the present but hated how he had to wait a whole twenty-four hours until he could actually fully have it. He cups the back of her neck and deepens the kiss as their tongues dance.

Lucy arches her back, pressing her chest tightly to Sting's. After nibbling on Sting's bottom lip, she pulled away to stare into his lust filled eyes. "So I'm guessing you like it?" She panted.

He chuckles and sits back in his chair. "Hell yeah, who wouldn't?" He crosses his arms and licks his lips while his gaze roams her body. "Sad that I have to wait 'til tomorrow though."

She shrugs and hops off his desk. She leans down and gives him a quick kiss. "Hurry and finish the paperwork so I can go to your place tonight, I'm tired and I missed you."

Sting raises and eyebrow at her. "Who said that you could stay at my place? You have your own."

"I said I could, and I know you won't say no. Besides, your bed is way more comfy than mine, especially with you beside me." She winks and leaves the office, laughing when he tried to make a grab for her. She was both excited and nervous for tomorrow. After all, she was going to confess her love to Sting after he fucked her brains out. This would be interesting.

* * *

Today was the day, Valentine's. Throughout the whole day the guild had been filled with sexual tension from the two blondes, which made plenty of members -mainly Rogue- uncomfortable. Lucy demanded that Sting go and shower before they did anything that night, which gave her time to get dressed. While he showered, she quickly got dressed into the present she got for Sting. It was simple, but she was happy that he liked it so much. It happened to be on sale while she was looking at costumes inside of a cosplay store. Now that she thought about it, this was probably the reason Bixlow gave her that stupid nickname, 'Cosplayer'.

She hopped on to Stings large bed, her heart racing. She waited patiently for him to finish up while biting her bottom lip softly. Minutes felt like hours as she sat there in a black lace bra with matching panties, a long black tail attached the the hem and black ears perched atop her head. She was embarrassed, but knew she had to keep her cool for Sting. When she heard the shower turn off, her breath caught in her throat and she positioned herself on her hands and knees.

Sting took a deep breath as he stared at himself in the mirror. This was it, he was going to tell her after they had sex. He preferred to call it love making but since he knew how she was going to be dressed, it would be fucking. But, maybe if he was lucky, they'd wake up the next morning and he could make love to her. But he could only truly call it making love once he told her that he loved her. He just hoped things didn't get awkward between them after he told her.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips before leaving the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Lucy on his bed. His cock instantly sprang to life when he saw her, a healthy blush staining her cheeks and her eyes filled with hunger as they traveled over his body. He watched as she beckoned him to her and he was there in a flash, his lips against hers as he pressed her body against his bed.

Lucy felt her panties get even more damp than before when his lips trailed down her neck and his hands reached up to squeeze her breasts. When she saw him exit the bathroom with his towel hanging so low on his hips and water droplets covering his body, she couldn't help but rub her thighs together in anticipation. He was so sexy that it just had to be a sin. She was such a lucky woman, and she thought that everyday.

Lucy gasped when he ripped off her bra and attached his mouth against one of her nipples, the other getting teased by his thumb and forefinger. She trailed her hands down his chest and when her fingers brushed against his towel, she grabbed it and threw it to the floor. She sucked in a sharp breath when he looked up at her through his lashes, hunger swirling in his blue depths. He leaned up to kiss her again, his tongue being roughly shoved into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth when his free hand rubbed her core through her panties.

"So wet for me already, such a naughty girl." Sting chuckled before sliding his hand into her panties and rubbed teasing circles around her entrance. When she mewled, he smirked and nipped her cheek. "You really are my little kitty, huh? Purr some more for me." He crooned and leaned down to trail his tongue along her neck.

Lucy wanted to retort, but her words got stuck in her throat when he inserted two fingers inside of her. She moaned and rocked her hips against his fingers as they slowly thrust into her. She was so turned on, she couldn't be patient anymore. "S-Sting please, I need you."

Sting grinned and pulled his hand away from her, reveling in her whimper at the loss. He pulled her panties down her legs slowly, his gaze staying locked with her eyes the entire time. Once the offending garment was gone, he was on her, his thick member resting between her thighs. His eyes roamed her body before locking back with her eyes. "You're perfect," He whispered and pushed inside of her heat.

Lucy moaned at the intrusion and grabbed his shoulders. It had been a while since they had sex. A month, she thought. With him being Guild Master and her always trying to find work so she could pay rent, they just didn't have the time, especially since they were always so exhausted. It took them three months into their relationship for her to agree to finally have sex. He was her first, and she never regretted it for a second. After being together for six months, she realized that she loved him. She just hoped that when she told him it didn't make things awkward between them.

Sting loved the way her heat gripped him so tightly every time he entered her. No matter how many times they've had sex, she seemed to always stay so tight. He started to slowly thrust into her, hoping to tease her the way she teased him with the costume. Sure it was simple, but that doesn't make it not sexy. She could pull anything off. Though, his favorite was when she woke up in just his shirt and her hair messy from her sleep. They usually didn't leave the bed for a while after he saw her like that, not that either of them minded.

Sting's pace started to pick up when she asked him to go faster. He could never say no to her, especially when it came to things like this. His thrusts became more rough, their skin smacking together loudly. "Fuck," He groaned and tightly grasped her hips. He was panting by now, his head resting against her shoulder as she moaned loudly against his neck.

"Oh Sting, you feel so good, you're gonna make me cum!"

Sting moaned and leaned back, grabbing her left leg and lifting it over his shoulder as he continued to quickly thrust into her. "Do it," He panted, "Fucking let go baby."

And she did. Her womanhood clenching tightly around Sting's member as she felt her world explode around her. "S-Sting!"

He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. His thrusts became erratic as he felt his balls draw up. "God Lucy, I-I.. You're gonna make me- Ah!" Sting shut his eyes tightly as he thrust one last time before shooting his seed deep inside of her. "I-I love you!"

Lucy's eyes went wide as Sting collapsed on top of her, a panting and sweating mess. "What?" She whispered.

Sting took a few more breaths before rolling off of her. He rested on his side so he was facing her. She looked like she was glowing as the moonlight from outside shone against her moistened body. She was panting just like he was, "I said... I love you, Lucy." This was it, if she didn't say it back he'd be okay with it. He just hoped that someday she would feel the same way.

Tears came to Lucy's eyes and a smile graced her lips. "I-I love you too, Sting."

Sting smiled widely "Really?" When she nodded, he pulled her close to him. "I'm glad." He heard her heart beating rapidly and he chuckled. "I never gave you my present, did I?" When she shook her head, he continued, "Will you move in with me?"

Lucy's smile widened and she nodded. "Yes! Of course I will!"

He leaned forward and kissed her. "You just made me one of the happiest men in the world."

"Happy Valentine's, Sting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for my second favorite ship. Yes, they're fucking adorable.**

 **Rolu; The Mission**

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Ah, Mira, can I speak to Lucy please?" The voice of Sting sounded from the guild's lacrima. Mira nodded and left the lacrima in search of Lucy. Once she found the blonde woman, she ushered her over to the glowing orb._

 _"Hell- Sting? Is everything okay?" Lucy tilted her head as she stared at the image of the blonde guild master._

 _"Yes everything's fine, but I need you to come to Sabertooth."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Just do it Blondie, we got a mission in and I need you and Rogue to go on it." Sting stated._

 _"Why us? What's this mission about?"_

 _"You ask too many questions. Just be here by tomorrow afternoon, okay?"_

 _Lucy stared at the now dark lacrima in shock. What on Earth could he need her for? If he needed a Celestial Mage, he could easily ask Yukino. She gave a sigh, there was no way she was getting out of this._

* * *

Lucy glared at the large doors of Sabertooth as the memory flooded her mind. ' _Sting better have a good fucking reason for telling me to come out here._ ' She gave a heavy sigh and pushed the doors open, jumping in surprise when she ran into a large chest. She took a step back and looked up. "Orga! Sorry,"

"That's fine, Tiny. I see you're as clumsy as ever, how you been?" His deep chuckled filled the air.

"I've been good, thanks! Is Sting here?" She tilts her head. He nods and points behind him. She glances over and rolls her eyes when she sees Sting sitting on a large throne. "Why am I not surprised that he has a throne?" Orga shrugs and walks past her after saying goodbye. She walks over to Sting and bows before sarcastically saying, "Your majesty, I have arrived."

Sting laughs and stands up, making his way over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Very funny Blondie. I'm glad you could make it, welcome to Sabertooth!" He grins and leads her to the bar where Rogue sat with Lector and Frosch. "Ryos, look who's here!"

"Ryos?" Lucy mumbles to herself.

Rogue sighs and turns around to glare at Sting. "I told you not to call me that." He then looks at Lucy with a small smile. "Hello Lucy, it's been a while."

Lucy nods with a smile of her own. "It has. It's good to see you again." Lucy then turns to Sting, pushing his arm off of her shoulders. "So why the hell did you make me come all the way out here?"

Sting chuckles and takes a seat on a bar stool. "I was looking at the request board the other day and saw an interesting flyer. It said that there was a ball at this palace and the host needed help to make sure that his most prized possessions weren't stolen. He said he'd give more details once you two arrived."

"And you needed me because..?"

"'Cause no one here but Rogue knows how to be elegant or graceful or whatever, and since we're partners with Fairy Tail now, I thought I'd ask you guys. When I thought about it, you guys are worse than us when it comes to being calm. Then you came to mind, I heard you used to be an heir to a huge company which meant that you knew just about everything about being proper."

Lucy rolled her eyes and crosses her arms, cocking a hip to the side. "And if I refuse?"

Before Sting could say anything, Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder. "The client seems pretty desperate. You can refuse but it would be nice if you agreed, we could really use your help."

Lucy stared at Rogue for a moment before giving a sigh. "Fine.."

"Yes!" Sting stands up and raises a fist in the air.

Lucy raises an eyebrow at the excited blonde. "Why are you so excited about me agreeing?"

Sting stops and stares at Lucy. "No reason." He then looks around the room quickly. "Oh wow, would you look at the time? I've gotta do paperwork!"

Lucy narrows her eyes at the retreating back of Sabertooth's Guild Master. "He's hiding something."

"He always is," Rogue chuckles and stands up, taking his hand off of her shoulder after realizing he kept it there the whole time. "I'm sure we will find out when we return." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sheet of paper. He scans over it before speaking again, "It says we have to be there by Saturday. That gives us two days. It's in Shirotsume? That's not very far, which means we could easily walk there in half a day and meet him tomorrow evening."

Lucy giggled internally as she heard Rogue mumble to himself about what the plan was. She took this time to get a good look at the man. If she was being honest, she thought the man was gorgeous. She had been attracted to him ever since they danced at the ball after the Grand Magic games and the whole dragon incident. He had apologized over and over again once he found out what his future self did to her. She told him that the man that controlled the dragons was nothing like how he was now, and that she believed he would never become that man. She told him that she would do everything she could to keep him from becoming evil.

That had been three months ago.

They had ran into each other a few times after that, sometimes even planning to meet up again for lunch or dinner. They had become pretty good friends during those three months, so she had no problem working with him now. However, she wished they could be more than friends. She had developed feelings for the dark haired man after the second time he invited her to dinner.

"Lucy?"

The said blonde snaps out of her thoughts when she heard Rogue speak. "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Lucy then blushes and twiddles her fingers. "N-No sorry I didn't, could you repeat it?"

Rogue chuckles and places the flyer on the bar top before crossing his arms. "I said we should leave tomorrow morning around seven so we can make it there by at least five or six since we are walking."

"Why would we walk? Wouldn't taking the train be- _ohhh_." Lucy places a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "That's right, you're a Dragon Slayer so you have motion sickness huh?"

Rogue rolls his eyes and stands up, stuffing the paper in his pocket. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Oh, I was gonna ask Yukino. Have you seen her?" Lucy asks while scanning the Guild hall.

"She's on a mission with Rufus. I suppose that's also another reason Sting asked us to go on this job. The flyer says there needs to be two people to act as dance partners at the ball. And since Rufus and Yukino aren't here, Sting chose me." Rogue sighs.

"I guess it makes sense. I mean, Rufus seems like he'd be perfect for a job like this. Yukino seems like she'd be pretty good for the job as well. Why didn't Sting wait until they came back?" Lucy tilts her head slightly.

"Because they won't be back until Monday, after the ball." Rogue then takes a deep breath before asking the blonde, "If you'd like, you can stay at my place. Though, I live with Sting so if it makes you uncomfortable to be around so many men then-"

"It's fine." She cuts him off with a small laugh. "I'd love to spend the night. I didn't take too much money with me so I can't really afford a hotel right now. Besides, it'll make things much easier instead of us figuring out a place to meet up and all that. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course. Shall we go now so you can get settled?" At Lucy's nod, Rogue lead her to his house with Frosch in tow. They walked in silence but none of them seemed to mind. There were a few times when Frosch gasped after spotting a frog or butterfly and ran after it, Rogue having to go after him and bring him back. After the third time, he decided to just carry the little exceed. Lucy laughed every time Rogue went after Frosch, always watching and never helping the poor Shadow Dragon.

They made it to his house and Lucy entered with a smile. She scanned the area, seeing that it was quite a large living room that had a doorway to the left and a staircase in front of her. The whole place screamed Sting and Rogue, white walls and black furniture. A few picture frames hanging of Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch, some even having more members of the guild with them.

"This is a lovely home, thank you for having me." Lucy smiled at Rogue.

"The kitchen is over there," He said and motioned to the doorway to the left, "upstairs is the bedrooms and bathroom." He leads her up the stairs and to a door at the end of the hall. He opened it and all Lucy saw was mostly black and gray with a bit of red. The only thing that made the room not seem creepy was the fact that there was some pink here and there and little frogs on shelves. "This is my room. You can stay here tonight."

Lucy blushed and looked up to Rogue. "N-No that's okay! I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense," He chuckled and turned to look at her. "I insist. I will sleep on the couch. I would feel bad for making a lady sleep on the couch when I have a perfectly fine bed you can use."

Lucy nodded and looked back into the room. "I really appreciate this Rogue, thank you."

He places a hand on her head and chuckles quietly. "You don't need to thank me so much, I offered it all."

She bites her lips and shuffles in place. "I know but I still feel like a bother."

"Well you shouldn't, it's nice to have company." He smiles at her. "I know it's a little late but how about some lunch?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

After they had lunch, they spent most of their time talking about the mission and reading some books that Rogue owned. When it got to be around five, Sting and Lector came bursting through the door. "Man I'm hungry!" Sting grumbles and stares at the pair on the couch, Lucy on one end and Rogue on the other. "Oh Blondie, you're here?"

"Yeah, Rogue offered to let me stay here since I can't ask Yukino if I could stay at her place. And since you asked me to come on such short notice, I didn't bring enough money for a hotel." Lucy sighs.

Sting walks over and pushes Lucy to sit in the middle and closer to Rogue before plopping himself on her right. "That's cool, if you don't have somewhere to sleep yet you could always sleep with Rogue." He grins.

Lucy blushes slightly and rolls her eyes, sitting up straight instead of leaning against Rogue after Sting pushed her. "Rogue offered to let me sleep in his bed-"

"Oh so you two already planned to sleep together? I knew it'd happen someday, took you two long enough."

Lucy's blush deepened in color and she scowled at Sting. "If you'd let me finish, I would have said that I'll be sleeping in Rogue's bed and he'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Aw c'mon Blondie, that's no fun." Sting places an arm on the back of the couch behind Lucy. "Don't you feel bad for making Rogue sleep on the couch? I mean, that is his bed after all."

Lucy closes her book with a sigh and stares at it in her lap. "You're right. Rogue, I'll sleep on the couch."

Rogue sighs and closes his book as well. "Since Sting is going to keep pestering and I don't want you to be sore for the walk to Shirotsume tomorrow, why not we just share my bed?"

Lucy felt like her face was on fir as she stared up at Rogue. "Wh-What? B-But-"

"Ah just do it, it's not like he'll try anything." Sting stands up and stretches.

"I guess that's true." Lucy mutters and starts to twiddle her fingers together. "Sorry for being a bother."

"Not at all," Rogue chuckled. "If anything, Sting is the one bothering me right now."

"Hey!"

Lucy giggles and stands up as well. "To show my gratitude, I'll make you two some dinner." She smiles.

Sting thrusts his fist in the air with a grin. "Yes! Rogue's cooking is so boring so it's gonna be awesome having something else."

Rogue frowns and stands with them. "At least I actually try to cook for us. I don't see anything wrong with my cooking."

"It's always so bland." Sting shrugs.

Lucy raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Rogue. "Do you even have spices?"

"W-Well yes we do but I... I don't know what spices to use on what food." Rogue looks away in embarrassment.

Lucy chuckles and grabs Rogue's hand. "Come, I'll show you." She pulls him to the kitchen, not noticing his blush.

Sting smirks and sits back on the couch. ' _It's turning out better than I'd hope._ '

Lucy walks over to the cupboard that Rogue told her held the spices and let go of his hand. She opened it and scanned the few small jars on the shelf. "Well here's your first problem, you just have a bunch of random ones that aren't very useful." She sighs and reaches forward to grab one filled with tiny green flakes. She smiles and holds the jar out to Rogue. "Usually you can tell how a spice is going make the food taste by its smell. This is Oregano, I usually use it when I make sauces and things like that."

Rogue grabs the jar from her hand, opening it and bringing it up to his nose to sniff. He instantly pulled it away, his sensitive sense of smell causing his nose to twitch at the potent scent. "That is.. um.."

Lucy laughs and takes the jar. "I guess it's harder for you because of your stronger nose." She places her free hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter when he sneezed. "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you sneeze before." She closes the jar and puts it back in the cupboard. "It's kinda cute." She says, her back facing him.

Rogue stares at her back in shock. Did she really say his sneeze was _cute_? He didn't know if he should be embarrassed or not. He'd never been called cute before. Not ever. Sure, there were girls that said he was hot or sexy or even gorgeous, but never cute. "What?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

She looks at him over her shoulder, a small quirk to her lips. "I said that you're cute." She winks and closes the cupboard.

Rogue strode over to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. When she let out a small gasp, he leaned his head down and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He pressed soft kisses to her neck when she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. He couldn't believe this was real, he had developed feelings for the blonde a while ago but he had no idea if she would accept them or not. However, the way she was responding to him now told him that she was attracted to him as well. He was over the moon about it. He just hoped that she wanted more than just a simple one night stand.

His hands slid over her stomach in slow circles, sometimes lifting to brush just under her breasts. He loved the small sighs she gave as he trailed his lips over her neck, jaw, and exposed shoulder. He felt her hands reach back and thread her fingers into his hair, tugging slightly at the black locks. She shuddered and pressed her backside to his groin when he nipped at her neck, soothing the spot with his tongue.

Rogue moved his hands up her body and finally wrapped his hands around her large mounds, giving them a firm squeeze. He heard her gasp his name and he smirked. He felt his pants tighten when she started to grind herself against him, making him groan. He reached a hand up to grasp her chin, turning her head and crashing his lips against hers. He'd wanted to do that for so long. Her lips were so soft against his and he loved it. He swept his tongue against her bottom lip, groaning again when she immediately parted her lips for him. His tongue slipped past her lips to meet with hers, loving the way she moaned into his mouth.

"You two good? You went quiet all of a sudd-"

Rogue pulled away from Lucy quickly, taking a large step away. He looked at her and saw a large flush on her cheeks, knowing his face was probably close to being as red as hers. He then turned his attention the the surprised guild master standing at the kitchen doorway, giving him a glare. "Do you need something?" He growled.

Sting blinked, clearing his throat and raising his hands defensively in front of him. "Sorry, if I knew you two were going to get all hot and heavy in our kitchen I wouldn't have interrupted."

Lucy squeaked and cover her face, which felt like it was on fire. "Oh god.." She quickly ran past Sting and up the stairs and into Rogue's room, slamming the door behind her.

Rogue sighed a dragged a hand over his face. "Things were going so well, you just _had_ to ruin it."

"I didn't mean to! My hearing's been off lately so I got worried when it got all quiet." Sting crosses his arms. "Damn, and I went through the trouble of setting up that mission and everything."

"What?"

"Uhh.." Sting looked around, turning to leave but Rogue grabbed onto his vest before he could.

"Talk."

"Alright alright!" He huffed and turned to face his partner. "The mission is real, and it was true when I said I was looking at the board and saw it. I thought it'd be the perfect mission for you and Lucy to get closer. I know about your feelings for her, and by that kiss I witnessed, she feels the same." He shrugs. "And so, to make sure she didn't ask why Rufus or Yukino take it, I sent them on a random mission from the board."

Rogue groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I appreciate the help, but I can handle my own love life." He walks past Sting, stopping just before he walked up the stairs. "I'm going to talk to her, do not interrupt."

Sting waved with a grin. "Try to keep the noise level to a minimum!" He laughed when Rogue groaned again and sped up the stairs. Yeah, tonight was an action movie night in the living room, the volume turned up enough where it would muffle their sounds.

Rogue stopped in front of his closed bedroom door. He took a deep breath and reached a hand up to lightly knock on the door. "Lucy? Are you okay?" He stood there, not wanting to enter just in case she was upset with him. Sure, it was _his_ room, but he also respected Lucy's decision if she wanted to be alone. He just hoped he didn't step over any lines by touching her and kissing her the way he did. He bit his lip and was about to knock again but stopped when the door creaked open.

He was going to ask her if he did something wrong but was interrupted when the door swung open and she grabbed his shirt, yanking him into the bedroom. He gave a surprised grunt when she closed the door and pushed him against it. She crashed her lips against his, making him gasp slightly. She took advantage of his surprise and slipped her tongue past his lips.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close as their tongues slid against each other in a sensual caress. He felt her hands slide up his shirt and pulled away from the kiss. "Wait," He panted.

Lucy whined and leaned in to trail kisses along his neck. "But why?"

Rogue inhaled sharply and bit his lip to stop a moan as she kissed a sensitive spot. "I like you. I don't want this to be a one night stand."

Lucy froze. He liked her? A bright smile lit her face and she pulled back to stare into his crimson eyes glazed over with lust. "You mean it?"

"What?"

"You like me?" She blushed.

Rogue gulped and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I do."

Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face his his chest. "That makes me so happy. I like you too."

Rogue felt his heart flutter and he smiled before kissing the top of her head. "How about some rest? It's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Lucy pulled back to stare into his eyes that were filled with happiness. "Can I take a bath before bed?"

"Together?"

She sighed and laughed lightly and the small twinkle of hope in his eyes. She shakes her head and takes a step back. "Nope. Now that I know you like me back, I'm gonna tease you until you can't take it anymore." She winked before quickly slipping out of the room.

Rogue groaned and made his way over to his dresser, stripping of all of his clothes before taking out a pair of pajama pants and slipping them on. He walks over to his bed and flops down on it with a sigh. Knowing Lucy, she'd stick to what she said and make it ten times worse. ' _I'm going to snap before the week is over_.' He chuckled at the thought.

After about twenty minutes, Lucy came back into his room and Rogue looked over at her, his jaw clenching when he saw she was only in a towel. She was going to be the death of him. He clenched his fists and sat up in his bed when she winked at him and walked over to his dresser. He felt his pants become uncomfortably tight when she grabbed a black tank top from a drawer and dropped her towel, her back facing him. He had the most amazing view of her perfectly rounded backside and he licked his suddenly dry lips.

She was challenging him, and he knew it. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He was a member of Sabertooth, damnit. He watched as she slipped the black fabric over her body, the shirt ending past her hips and barely covering her rear. She dug through his clothes again and pulled out a pair of his boxers, slipping those on as well.

He raised and eyebrow when she sauntered over to him and slid under the covers next to him. She gave him an innocent smile and kissed his cheek. "Let's sleep."

Rogue slowly nodded and laid his head on his pillow as she did the same. They turned to face one another, their eyes meeting in a comfortable stare. Rogue gave her a smile and pulled her close to him, chuckling quietly when she blushed. "Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Rogue."

* * *

Lucy smiled brightly when Rogue spun her in a circle before pulling her close to him so they could sway to the music. The job had turned out to be a ball and an auction, the host wanting to make sure none of the things he was selling was stolen. It seemed he worried for nothing, because Rogue and Lucy had been there for hours and nothing happened. After the auction was done, they decided to dance together before they collected their reward and left. Lucy decided she loved how Rogue looked in a suit, and Rogue loved how Lucy looked in a tight black dress that went down to her ankles and had a slit running up the length of her left leg.

"Lucy," Rogue whispered when he leaned his head down next to her ear, "you look so sexy right now, I don't know how much more I can take."

Lucy bit her lip and ran her hands over his chest. "Then take me."

"Now?" When she nodded, he glanced around and saw a darkened hallway. He grabbed her wrist and secretly pulled her with him to the hallway, slipping into the first unlocked room without anyone noticing. It was small and mostly empty aside from a few boxes. He saw a lock on the knob and smirked. Perfect. He locked the door and pushed Lucy against it. "You'll have to be quiet." He whispered huskily and placed his lips against her neck.

Lucy gasped when he started to suck on her neck and reached down to stroke him through his pants. She bit her lip and smiled when he hissed at the contact. "No foreplay, I need you."

Rogue groaned and turned her around. "Bend over." He commanded. He felt her shudder at his words and obeyed, her hands pressed firmly against the door. Rogue reached down and grabbed her backside firmly, smirking and massaging the supple flesh. He lifted her dress to bunch around her waist and his breath caught in his throat when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Lucy heard Rogue fumble with his belt and couldn't help herself when her hips pushed back into him in a silent plea. "Hurry," She moaned and gasped and his hand connected sharply with her ass. She didn't take Rogue to be that kind of man. She always pictured him being the perfect gentlemen behind closed doors but it seems she was wrong. It wasn't like she was complaining, she liked this new side of him.

"I don't want to hear anything come from those sweet lips of yours unless I say otherwise, understand?" When she nodded quickly, he pushed his pants and boxers down to pool around his ankles. He grasped his hardened member and rubbed it against her slit. He quietly moaned and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "You're so wet for me. Tell me, how long have you been like this?"

She clenched her fists when he pressed his tip inside of her and stayed there while he waited for her answer. "All night," She whimpered quietly.

He smirked and thrust himself the rest of the way in, reveling in the way her eyes widened and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a moan. "Good." He stood back up ans started a slow pace, his hands running over her back. He chuckled when she started to move her hips back, trying to change the pace. He gabbed her hips firmly and held her in place while continuing his slow thrusts.

"R-Rogue please, go fas-" She gasped when his fingers threaded into her hair and pulled her up so her back was flush with his chest.

"I thought I told you not to speak unless spoken to?" He growled and slid his hand over to wrap around her throat, his fingers digging into her jaw. He heard her strangled moan and he snapped his hips forward once. He grinned and did it again, pleasure consuming him when he felt her tighten around him. "God," He groaned quietly and started snapping his hips over and over again, his pace changing from slow and sensual, to rough and hot.

Lucy threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged at the black locks as pleasure overwhelmed her body. Never had a man made her feel this way. Though, she had only been with two. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts as his free hand lifted to squeeze her left breast, his other hand still grasping her throat and jaw.

It wasn't long before Rogue felt Lucy tightening around him. "Are you close?" He bit her ear and she nodded. "Good. Cum for me Lucy, I want to feel you fall apart around me." He panted and picked up his pace even more, his thrusts becoming frantic as he felt his own release surfacing.

Lucy took her hands away from his hair and placed them over her mouth to muffle the loud moan that spilled past her lips as she came. She whimpered when he continued slamming his hips against her, seeking his own release.

"Oh Lucy," He groaned when she tightened around him as she came. He'd never felt anything like her before, she was perfect. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, burying his nose in the crook of her neck as he thrust one last time before spilling his seed deep within her.

They stood there for a moment, their shuddering breaths the only thing that could be heard in the room. "Damn," Lucy panted and moaned softly when he slid out of her.

Rogue nodded in agreement and pulled his pants up. He zipped them and put his belt together again. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief before handing it to her with a wink.

"Such a gentleman." She giggled and took it, wiping her thighs and sex clean of their coupling.

He shrugged and gave her a smirk. "Sometimes,"

"Yes," Lucy sighed happily and gazed into his bright red eyes. "Only sometimes."

 **I finished writing this at 2:30 in the morning and I have work at seven. Why do I do this to myself? Ah yes, because I usually add more to the unfinished chapters I have on here before I go to bed but I haven't done that in a while so I decided to finish this tonight. I'll probably regret it tomorrow. Oh well.**


End file.
